coffee shop girls
by Niki noodle11
Summary: Shay is just a regular teenager when a girl in a coffee shop turns her life and life around meanwhile her best friends spencer aria and Alison have dramas of their own. What will happen when a girl walks into shays life
1. Chapter 1

**Shay's POV**

It's Friday... And I have nothing to do I should probably be out with friends but I'm in a Starbucks!

I was about to go to the library when she walked in.

She was really pretty and had long blonde hair she seemed kinda nervous. Starbucks as usual being full of people she had nowhere to sit .

I got brave.

She looked around biting her lip. I decided to just call her over.

"Hey blondie!" I said not loud but Loud enough for her to turn.

"You can sit here across from me." I smiled.

She sighed in relief as she sat down she said "gosh I don't think I ever would've found a seat thanks so much."

I nodded and held out my hand "shay...I'm shay." We shook hands and she stated "Hanna."

I didn't recognize her so I looked up from the table and asked " do you go to the college you don't look familiar from the high school?"

She smiled and said "actually no, I start a the high school Monday."

Wow score she goes to your school. Shit why am I thinking like I'm going to get into her pants I'm straight.

"Oh cool, totally off topic but you wouldn't by chance wanna make a new friend and save her from the most boring Friday ever?"

I asked she laughed and questioned "a gorgeous girl like you nothing to do on Friday?"

I laughed " yeah I canceled on everyone now I'm just bored."

"Ok it's a date , you want my number we could catch a movie in like an hour?"

A date. And her number. Sounds nice maybe I am...

"Sure here."I handed her my phone while we exchanged numbers.

she smiled and got up from her spot "Ill call you we can meet here then the movie."

I nodded in agreement and left Starbucks to go prepare for my "date"

When I got home I quickly dialed my best friend Ali's number and called her.

"Hey shay whats up?"

"What do I wear to a first date at the movies?"I asked regretting telling her.

" OH MY GOSHH you have a date with who and wear that cute pink tank and some shorts with your...blue vans gotta look sexy."

"Your a life saver Ali ."

"I gotta go I want details later!"she hung up and I searched for what she wanted me to wear.

I finally found all my stuff thirty minutes later and put on my clothes and ran down stairs and wrote a note for my careless mom.

I got to Starbucks and she was facing the opposite direction as me so I snuck up behind her and said "hey sorry I'm late couldn't find the right thing to wear."

She turned and on my gosh she looked amazing!

"Hey I kinda thought you bailed."

I laughed "nah I'm not that rude."

We both giggled for a minute and then I said "your car or walk because I left my car couldn't find my keys." I said kinda ashamed.

"We can take my car and if you want you could just sleep over and ill take you home tomorrow."she said shyly asking if I'd stay.

"That sounds great." I whispered as we walked to her car.

As we drove to the movies hanna told me about her and her family. Her parents were divorced she lived in Tennessee before she moved to just like me she's 17.

We walked up to the ticket counter and I pulled out twenty dollars and asked "what movie?"

"I don't know safe haven or... Beautiful creatures?" She asked

"We could go to one then the other after ." She nodded and went to pull out money and I stopped her. I may have been nervous and seemed cheap but damn was I rich my grandmother left her fortune to me and my father left 1 mil to me and 1 to my mom.

She looked and whispered " no you don't have to pay."

I looked at her and shook my head and have the women my money while asking for the tickets.

As we walked to the snack bar she looked over and said "you don't have to pay for the food I got it."

I looked back laughing " hanna I have so much money it's not fair it's cool I can pay."

She nodded and ordered a popcorn and sprite I just ordered a coke and we walked to the movie .

We were watching a part of the movie where the two people just suddenly kiss and I looked at her. What if we did that. Just kissed then she whispered " I wanna just kiss somebody like that."

I didn't really think before I acted because I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Her smile was lost then I flipped in my mind.

Oh shit she's straight .

What the fuck oh my god.

Why did I.

Just like that she was holding my hand it calmed me down her touch was just amazing.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered onto my neck "lets forget about the second movie and just go home." When she said that I kind of started to think she didnt like me at all then she kissed my neck. I leaned down to find her lips and I kissed her.

Her beautiful pink lips were so soft.

We sat in those two seats just waiting for the movie to end. We held hands and kissed a few more times but when the movie was over we went out to her car and I heard a familiar voice call my name.

Shit! It was Ali.

"Shay what's up...I thought you had a date."

"Hey Ali I did and I do and I'm on it and with...her." She giggled thinking I was joking.

"Wow shay sure every one knows your straight but whatever your excuse is for canceling going to Noel's party you'll tell me later." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes and we got into the car.

"I'm so sorry about her Hanna my stupid best friend was suposed to be at Noel's party."

She smiled "you are straight huh?"

I laughed and whispered "I was until you walked in Starbucks." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

When we got to her house I whispered "looks like you don't have to drive me home in the morning ."

She looked confused and asked "why is that you wanna go home now."she put on this sexy pouty face.

"No but you see that big ass house right there ." She looked across the street and nodded.

"My house." she laughed and whispered "yep you get to pay when we go on dates now!"

We both laughed and went into her house. She held my hand and led me upstairs. When we reached her room she shut the door and grabbed two whit t-shirts.

"Here put this on." She said throwing the shirt at me.

I was about to ask where I could change then she just took off her shorts and shirt the walked towards me and reached for the shirt I had "I must've given you the wrong shirt sorry." She smirked and put the shirt on.

Then she walked back towards me. Shit I still haven't changed yet.

She laughed and whispered " do you really need help changing."

I smiled and stole a kiss. "Maybe I do ." She laughed and stepped closer as I took off my shorts. She grabbed my hands and pulled them up and took my shirt. Then she put the other white shirt back in the drawer and smiled.

"We'll looks like I don't have a shirt you can borrow man shame looks like you'll have to sleep next to me like that." She giggled

"Very funny give me a shirt or you'll never get me out of one again ."

She took hers off and gave it up then she climbed in bed and patted the blankets next to her.

I slid next to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

She kissed my temple and whispered "I like this how about a second date?"

I rolled to where we we now facing each other then I leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. I slid my tongue across she bottom lip then she depend the kiss. I smiled as I pulled away and she whispered "you should defiantly kiss me like that all the time." We giggled soon after our kiss we fell asleep with out lips just barely touching and our body's intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's POV **

She was cute wait no she was gorgeous. When I was In the coffee shop I was hoping we would speak or at least be friends soon.

She WASNT the only hot girl in Starbucks but she caught my eye and I needed to know her name.

When she called me to sit with her I put my game on so I could either end up her best friend or her girlfriend .

The way she looked at me when I said it was a date you could tell she was happy and confused...cute! When she kissed me was shocked not frightened I could tell she got nervous so I held her hand and kissed her. I swear of all the kisses I have ever had she was the best.

I just might fall for her.

When I saw her house I thought ehhh she'll probably dump me then we got super close in bed even though I was practically naked.

Cool.

Which meant this probably wasn't a one time thing but I shouldn't get my hopes up after all I'm just some blonde.

She rolled in her sleep causing her head to be on my Breasts awkward huh.

Her hand was also on my ass wow this would be weird when she woke up.

Looks like I should its almost eleven.

I whispered on her neck ,where my head had stayed since I got up.

"Hey shay we should really get up."

She turned her head a little and said "I wanna stay right here."

I smiled and kissed her forehead " why is that shay."

"Because you are the most fabulous pillow I've ever had." I laughed at the fact she probably didnt know where her head was.

"Well considering your face is where you probably don't want it for a first date." She looked up and laughed.

"Oh my god when on earth did this become the position?"she managed to say through the laughter.

"Well I'm assuming you've noticed your hand placement too."

She bit her lip and whispered as she went in to kiss me " hmmm I think I like it better like this."she slipped her hand a little lower pulling my leg onto her and put her hand back where it was.

"Sexy." Was all I whispered. She continued to kiss me until her phone rang.

She looked over and mouthed 'Ali hold on baby' baby huh? Looks like this was one good first date.

**Shay's POV**

"Hello"

"Shay so your mom said that you weren't home where you at?"

I looked out Hanna's window and whispered "I'm close by why what do you need from the room?"

"Nothing I need details I know you weren't out with that g-person I saw you with so who?"

"Ali believe me I'm happy hang on."I sighed

"Hey baby you mind if Ali comes over she's at my house ill go ya know get dressed its cool if you don't wanna."I asked not really caring.

"Yeah sure no biggy it'd be cool to have two new friends and hopefully one soon."

"What do you mean buy soon?" I questioned.

" well you'll be my girl soon hopefully." She smiled I giggled and picked the phone back up.

"Ali come across the street ill be outside."

"Why are you-."I hung up and kissed Hanna

"Your the best I swear I will make this up to you ."

She smiled "really it's not a big deal."

**Hanna's POV**

she walked out of my room and I put on clothes wow umm I don't think she realized she forgot her pants.

I heard Ali down stairs say "umm shay where are your clothes ."

I walked down just in time with shays short she smiled and walked back upstairs leaving me and Ali alone .

"Hey, Ali." She held out her hand.

"Hannah." I smiled and took it.

"So do you wanna tell me if she is fucking with me or did you two have a threesome with a hot guy or did... Oh my god you two had sex!" She blurted.

I couldn't help but laugh " Ali I'm not a slut no it wasn't a threesome and we did not have. Sex we just simply cuddled."

"Without clothes on!" Ali said again. Just in time shay walked downstairs.

"Ali you horn dog we didn't have sex we just cuddle and stuff." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

God shay was so sexy. Ali smirked probably because shay said 'and stuff' .

"So umm you interrupted something good what do you want from me Ali?"

Shay asked her while giggling.

"Well well well Ill let you two get back to your hot lesbian stuff shay I need twenty bucks and your keys ." She requested like she was used to asking.

"Keys are at the house In my room somewhere don't lock my house then go next door and ask my mom for money tell her ill pay her back."

Shays mom lived next door meaning she and her mom lived apart.

"Shay you wanna go to your place my parents will both be back soon?"

"Yeah let's follow Ali and wait till she leaves I hear it turns her on. Wouldn't wanna do that."

Then Ali yelled as she was walking out " shut it bitch."

We both laughed.

We walked into shays room as Ali walked out of they house.

Shay pushed me against the couch in her room and started kissing me. I smiled and slowly pushed her off. She looked confused.

"You see shay I have a rule no sex with anyone but my girlfriend and I never ask anyone out before the second date." I smirked.

" so I have this rule too if they don't make it official after you stay at their house then they aren't worth it but you see I tend to bend rules for special girlfriends seems you get past some rules because its official your mine."she whispered in my ear.

I kissed her and took off her shirt then of all people and things my dad calls.

I kissed her and said " our luck, hey daddy."

I said happily and cheerfully.

"Hey Hanna banana where are you?"

"I'm with this new girl friend were about to go somewhere so I can meet new...friends."

She kissed me.

"Not girl friend girlfriend daddy you know what I mean bye."

I hope that she didnt take that wrong.

"Baby my mom or dad doesn't know about me but I'm out so it's cool if you don't wanna tell anyone."I whispered. She looked back and sighed .

"Will you just shut up and love me?"

I kissed her and nodded

**Sorry about the short chapter it's 5:30 ok haven't. Slepy I'm in mourning over CoryCory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanna's POV**

"Hey so about that second date ill pick you up at seven and you can stay here."

Shay asked.

"That sounds perfect but I got to go home."she nodded and kissed my forehead as I walked out the front door she smiled.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my phone and called my old friend spencer she had moved to this town a year before I did. She answered quickly.

"Hey Han what's up."

"Spencer I just moved to rosewood do you know shay Mitchell?"

"Yeah super popular were pretty close why?"

"Well you know I'm ya know gay and my parents don't know yet. But after kissing her I don't think it's a phase anymore."

"Wait you kissed shay oh my gosh Ali can't find out she'll ruin you two."

"Oh Ali she knows she was at my house and she thought we had sex because shay came downstairs to answer the door with a t-shirt on."

"Oh really that's weird shay must've talked to her or had past thing with her oh well where you at?"

"I live across the street from shay I gotta get ready for a date hurry up byeee!"

I called through the phone.

Who knew spence and shay knew each other.

**6 : 30 pm **

"Spence can you zip this?"

She walked over to zip up my dress it was pink and blue and really short.

I hoped shay liked it.

"Han I forgot to ask who is this date with?"

She asked.

I paused should I tell her then my phone rang. It was shay.

"One second spence... Oh hey baby."

I spoke into the phone.

"Hey do you want me to come on up."she asked kind of shy like she shouldn't be here. Wait did she here me talking to spencer.

"Yeah but an old friend that used to go to my old school goes to rosewood and I think you know her come up baby."

She hung up after I spoke.

She walked into my room and saw spencer she froze.

"Hey spencer I didn't know you knew Hanna Did Ali told you already." she said as she pulled the flower from behind her back and handed them to me.

"Yeah we were best friends and She needed help getting dressed for this. Ali didnt tell me anything yet I was shocked when she asked if I knew you."spencer stated as she pointed towards me.

After a pause Spencer turned and smiled " why didnt you tell me aria and Ali about Hanna?"

Shay smiled and said " Ali knows trust me and this all happened yesterday and last night ."

"Is Ali going to destroy you?"spencer questioned to shay.

"Hah no if anything I can crush her she isn't on top I am Ali knows better." Shay smiled

Spence looked really shocked.

"Why would Ali be scared." spence and i both questioned.

"She owes me so much money and stuff that she wouldn't hurt me and if she does I have way more against her."shay stated .

Damn she had so much control. It was hot.

"Well were going to be late lets go bye spence."I smiled as we got into shays car I whispered" hey you wanna go on this date or watch movies and cuddle until our clothes happen to fall off?"

She smirked "ok let me see our dinner reservations can be moved to Monday night how about we go then."

I nodded and she backed her car straight into her drive she opened my door.

She led me inside and sat me on the couch.

"What movie you wanna watch ?" She asked as she called out names of movies.

We picked a few that we both liked.

She plopped on the couch next to me and once the movie started she pulled me to lean on her.

She whispered as we watched our movie.

"Why don't we lay down incase one falls asleep."

I stood up and she pulled me in her lap and shook her head. "You stay right here."

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me onto her. We laid there for a moment then I whispered "you wanna change clothes?"

She looked up and said .

"Oh no it looks as if I only have one shirt I guess it's your turn."she smirked and I took it

"Or..." I threw the shirt across the couch and asked if she could unzip my dress she did.

I slipped my dress off and laid back in her arms she smiled and stuck her hands right above my waist line.

It was hot and so was the room I rolled over and we were laying face to face on top of each other. She leaned in and kissed me .i put both my hands above her head and she unhooked my bra. I leaned down onto her and she leaned forward taking her bra off.

She slowly ran kisses down my neck to my collarbone the way her touch made me feel was insane. Then she stopped I looked up at her confused. She sighed and whispered

"I want it to be more special our first Time and mine." She said really nervously.

I kissed her forehead and said "why didnt you just tell me..come on get off the couch."

She looked at me confused and asked "what why are you leaving now?"

I giggled and whispered "I'm not leaving because you want to be special I want to hold you in my arms and I want you to tell me stuff about you."

She stood up and kissed me "you are the best girlfriend ever."

I smiled and swooped her up she defiantly Wasn't expecting me to pick her up. She laughed "where are you taking me?" She asked. I kissed her stomach and walked up the stairs.

Hopefully I wouldn't get lost trying to find her bed room. When I got her on the bed she was now in her bra again so I put mine back on.

I crawled into bed and she began to say something but I stopped her.

" it's ok really." She smiled and nodded. I kissed her cheek and just when I was about to roll over and sleep I felt a hand on my arm. "We can still cuddle.i don't care if we are completely naked your gonna hold me." She smiled and kissed my lips.

She pulled my body closer and I held her and didnt let go.

As I thought to myself I've never actually had a girlfriend and honestly i didnt want another one.

We laid next to each other for a while then we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shay's POV

I was walking down a dark hall and then she grabbed my arm.  
I turned to face her but there was no face to see it was hidden.

She giggled I recognized the laugh but I couldn't put a face there.

"Who are you?" I asked maybe its Ali. She lifted her hood showing she had blonde hair.

Hanna or Alison but which one? She leaned and kissed me.  
Not Hanna she lifted the mask and revealed that it was Alison.  
I gasped and she whispered "I've always wanted to do that."

I sat up Im my bed. I was in shock why was Alison in my dream. Hanna was now instead of draped over my chest she's got her head in my lap.  
I leaned down and kissed her forehead I wasn't sure what this dream meant.

Had Ali actually wanted to kiss me? Or did I want to kiss her? No I had Hanna.  
That couldn't be anything but a dream I picked up my phone and saw a text from Ali.

**S.o.s.-ALI**  
Of all people she texted me but it was an SOS and it was only a minute ago.

I didn't text back I crawled out of bed and left Hanna a note.

'Had to go help a friend be back as soon as possible please don't leave xoxo-shay'

I got dressed and ran to my car.

**Where are you-shay**

I shot her a text as I pulled down Ali's street she wasn't home then my phone buzzed.

A call from Alison.

"Hello" she whispered into the phone.

"Alison where are you?what happened?"

She quickly replied. " meet me at 4600 framer trail in the back but don't drive all the way it's not safe hurry."

"Okay." I hung up and sped to the location. Alison was very sneaky when it came to ari and spence but me i knew most secrets. She had gotten mixed up with this guy and hadn't told me his name.

She had also been secretly getting wigs and going by a different name. She also left out the name for that too. As I pulled close to the destination I realized it was a lake house stopped and got out. I ran to the back I could hear shouting and screaming but no Alison heard or seen. Someone grabbed me from behind and whispered "shhhh"

"Shay it's me Toby Alison is back here come on hurry." At first I worried we had never trusted Toby but what the heck.

"Shay lets go you two before they notice we escaped them." Ali whispered.

We ran to my car and a soon as we got in a guy ran out. With a gun he tried to shoot but missed my car. When we got to my house I stopped before entering.

"You two will explain what that was..but not until later my girlfriend is sleeping you wake her up I will shoot you two." They laughed at me. I walked in the house first to make sure she wasn't walking around my house in anything but clothes. She was still sleeping. I glanced at my clock it took me two hours to save Ali. It was now 10:07 am.

I kissed hanna on the cheek and whispered "we have company downstairs get dressed. And come down please ." She sat up and kissed me. Then nodded getting out of bed.

I walked down stairs and Toby and Alison were having coffee like I didn't almost die.

"No one knows ok don't tell anyone I was your rescue service."  
They nodded and shortly after Hanna came walking downstairs.

" hey Alison and you are?" She gave a gentle smile.

"Toby." He replied and held out his hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you, so what's the special occasion?" She smiled.

"Ali needed a ride and Toby was with her so I brought them both back here hoping you hadn't left." I said telling the truth just not the whole truth.

"Oh that's great. You guys want me to cook breakfast?"

I nodded as did the rest. She gathered something's out of my cabinets and made pancakes!

Yum!

When she gave us the pancakes she kissed me on the cheek and I whispered "thanks."

She smiled and nodded. She was like the perfect person. After Alison and Toby left I thought about how Monday at school would work.

She sat next to me on the couch and whispered "gosh tomorrow's Monday."

I sighed as I looked at her "are we a secret or are we out ?" I asked kinda worried about the response because to be honest I wanted to tell people but the problem was what would they think. Yeah sure it doesn't matter but I'd hate to see her go through that kid of torment.

"I think we should just tone down the love at school but not deny it so we aren't harassed." I nodded as she said this I was somewhat relieved about it. She leaned over and kissed me. And we watched movies cuddling. Till she had to go home.

She was walking out the door and I grabbed her arm as soon as she turned I kissed her soft lips and whispered "night baby." She replied the same.

And walked away I was going to eat dinner instead I texted Alison she still had explaining.

**Ali come over now- shay**

No sooner than five minutes she showed up at my door and walked in and sat on my couch.

"Look about this morning me and Toby followed this guy, Holden and he saw me but not Toby and he pulled a gun and trapped me in a room me and Toby didnt have a vehicle so we sent the SOS." She blurted out before I even questioned.

"Okay what do you want for dinner?" She smiled and just shrugged so I decided pizza.

We called and ordered a cheese pizza. As we waited we talked about our love lives she asked is I had had sex and I just simply said no. Hanna laughed "I would've fucked her by now shay come on!"

We both were crying due too laughter. She smiled and asked "why are you waiting."

I looked up and whispered " Ali it's my virginity I want it to be special." She smiled and nodded and then the doorbell rang.

We ate our pizza while watching some movie about a girl who falls in love with someone they can't have. When we were done Ali stood and stated "I'm going back to my cabin." She walked out the back door into her home.

I built that cabin in my back yard so she wouldn't have to live with me Ali has been through a rough time since her parents died. I think I'm the only one that know she lives here. I walked upstairs missing Hanna hugging me while we cuddled. I fell asleep thinking about my girl.


	5. SORRY SHORT CHAPTER

Hanna's POV

When I woke up I shot shay a text.

You wanna ride to school together -Hanna

Truth is after this weekend I missed her. Like I miss my dad,sure I still have him unlike shay but he is never around and my stepmom is kinda..well I like her but sometimes she bothers me then there is my younger brother Ben. He is really annoying but then again he is always there for me he knows I'm gay. He knows almost everything.

I think I'm paranoid about Emily meeting him because he is totally her type. He is tall and blonde he has a perfect tan like that perfect Carmel. He loves to skate and just hangout. He is seventeen and he will graduate next year and me and shay in two months.

What will we do after school what if we go to different schools? No I need to shop thinking like that.

I jumped as my phone buzzed and drained me from my thoughts.

Sure babe you want me to come now-shay

I quickly got dressed and shot her one more text before going and waking up Ben.

Yeah sure-Hanna

She rang the door bell and Ipad I was walking down Ben beat me to the door I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"Hello,may I help you?" Ben questioned as if he weren't a total dope.

"Umm I'm looking for hanna.. Is she home?" She smiled as she said my name. I decided to walk down now.

"Hey shay" I smiled "looks like you've met my little bro Ben."

She smiled and nodded and I clapped "ok well lets go. Ben see you after school."

We walked out and got into my we were seated I kissed her cheek softy.  
I was nervous about my first day but I was even more nervous about walking in and being popular instantly. My popularity didnt matter but hers did.

"Hey babe you excited?" Her voice caught me by suprise.  
I smiled and nodded.

When we finally arrived at school she smiled and said calmly.

"Here's our story I met you in a coffee shop and we were instantly close..is that ok with you ?"

actually I was kinda fine with it it didn't bother me really.  
Maybe she thought I'd be offended by not saying she was my girlfriend.  
The truth was I didn't like to flaunt my relationships.

"It's fine with me baby."

I gripped her hand and squeezed,then let go. "Let's do this ." I whispered and we both exited the car.

As we walked up the steps Ali, spencer and some short dark haired girl joined us.  
They all wore bitchy smirks so I figured I would too.

"So shay who's the new girl?" The small girl asked.

Alison leaned forward and smiled as she spoke "that's shays new girl,don't fuck with her aria." They all laughed at the small girl who I knows name is aria.

"Girls , this is Hanna Marin and she happened to meet Shay and they hit it off!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spence how do you know Hanna I haven't seen you at shays in the last couple of days?"  
Alison asked.

"I know her from my old school we grew up together."spencer said and then walked away as she reached her locker. It seemed as if the girls kept disappearing. First spence then Ali now aria.

Shay smiled at me and said " Ill help you find your locker and classes let me see your schedule ." I handed it to her she was thinking and it was cute that little face she made when she thought.

She looked up and spoke softly"looks like your first, third, fourth and sixth classes are with me your second and fifth are with aria. And spence and Ali have the same classes as me except spence has your second and Ali has fifth."

That was alot but whatever we reached our lockers only to discover having lockers next to each others.

Later that night.

The first day was a breeze with the girls by my side lots of people tried to talk to me but it really didnt work with all the girls with me.

I just wanted to sleep so I got into the shower. But first I shot my girl a text.

Hey shay wanna come cuddle or am I gonna have to cuddle by myself?-Hanna

I smiled. And walked towards my shower but as soon as I did it rang I stuck my head out and read it.

On my way baby-shay

I needed to text her before she came and I was in the shower.

Shay take your time I'm in the shower-hanna  
But before I could get back in she texted again.

Ill join you I'm already here ;) -shay

Just as I was about to text back she walked in and pulled me into a kiss.  
She seemed awkward. I kissed her back and retreated to my shower.

"I'm coming in."she spoke sweetly. When she climbed into the shower with me I smiled.

She instantly grabbed me and pulled me close. I kissed her neck and she put her hands right on my ass.  
She picked me up after a few moments of was still wearing her shorts but not her shirt and bra. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Shay you said you wanted it to be special." As she pulled me in she put me down,but didnt let go.

"I did but I think I'm ready...I just really Lo-like you." She finished .

Did she just almost tell me she loved me? What was I supposed to do say I loved her or wait till she said it first?

I looked in her beautiful dark eyes and spoke as calm as possible "shay I love you too."

She smiled and whispered "oh...you caught that..." We both giggled. We got out of the shower and walked to my bed she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. Until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shay's POV**

Hannah always made me nervous,after confessing out love I was glad just To be held in her thoughts roamed for a while just thinking about our future.

What we were going to do.

How college would be.

Would we still be together.

I'm thinking about getting Ali to help me plan a romantic trip for a weekend and then ill finally do the things I've been putting off.  
Yes at first I wanted to wait but now I don't I want to do it.

I want to make it the most memorable moment in our relationship.

She turned over and let me go so I reached for my phone .

The clock read 7:03 am I stood up and got dressed and went downstairs.

Originally it was to make coffee , but Hanna's brother was in the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said. He was tall and handsome .

"I take it your not just Hanna's friend your her girlfriend?" He questioned.

I was confused I thought her family didnt know or maybe just her parents.

He pulled me out of my thoughts by saying "it's ok I know but not mom and dad."

I nodded and responded "yeah she's really great."

He smiled and handed me two cups of coffee and laughed "she's a monster in the morning without it." We were both laughing now.

I walked back upstairs and woke Hanna up giving her the cup and getting her some clothes.  
She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
She was so beautiful and I would totally come out for her but I wanna just take it slow.

If someone were to come to me and ask If me and Hanna were dating I would simply say yes we are.  
I would do that because I feel for her I never felt this way for josh, he was a year older and a total hunk.  
Alison caught him cheating, so we broke it off then a month later I'm sitting in a coffee shop and in comes this beautiful girl named Hanna.

I keep thinking how convenient it was that I canceled on going to that stupid party last minute.  
If I wouldn't have I never would've met Han.

Her sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey babe you wanna get going early?" She asked like she was nervous I just smiled and nodded.

I texted Ali spence and aria to let them know about the weekend getaway suggestion.  
I really only needed spence and ari because spence knew Han and aria had good taste.  
Ali was like back up though to help shop and pick out places to eat.

Spence texted back first .

**I'm in 4 sure-spence**

Then aria...

**Ill be there!-aria**

And of corse Ali texted while I was driving so I just loo k'ed down and read instead of responding thank you.

She said she could do it but she had to come to the house late because she needed to tal k to Toby . I was suspicious at first but then I forgot they're just friends.

We all walked into school ,because of our head bitch reps the halls practically parted for us. I told Hanna I'd meet her after practice she smiled an "ok" and hugged me.

As I walked to practice Jenna walked up to me and she was the first questioned I received about hanna.

"So the new girl,Hanna she seems nice I heard you two went to the movies...interesting."  
She wore i this evil smirk and I just simply responded.

"Yeah, we're close we haven't known each other for long but were really close."

She looked up in shock as if I wouldn't be able to come back from her earlier statement.  
I smiled and entered the locker room.

After practice I met up with spence to discuss the details.

"So shay I'm thinking a nice hotel and this place to eat." She says while pointing out places on her laptop.  
I like both places so I nodd "yeah let's go ahead and book the places and Ali aria you and I can go set up tomorrow and we can leave for it Friday."

She nodded and passed me the laptop I typed in my info and got everything all set.

The rest of the days was a breeze I told Hanna we couldn't hang tomorrow.  
Then I went home and watched movies with Ali went to sleep today was average but tomorrow would be crazy. I just can't wait till Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**_That Friday _**

**Shays POV **

I am so nervous about tonight I have to convince Hanna to stay all weekend.

She thinks well be at my house but really well be at a fancy hotel.

Holy shit,oh it's just Hanna.

I turned and kissed her on the cheek not really caring about who saw.

She smiled " so were on for this weekend." I fist pumped causing both of us to giggle.

"I'll pick you up at three after practice." I whispered before kissing her cheek.

Wow I'm surprised I didn't freeze like a nerd.

Usually when I'm trying to surprise someone I end up messing it up.

Like, in third grade when me and spence threw Ali that party and I told her.

I was trying focus on practice but I couldn't,normally I'd be totally zoned in or talking to Paige. Paige was kinda of short and had light brown hair. She wasnt all that but whatever.

When practice finished I headed up to the locker room.

I was trying to take a quick shower but I heard someone enter the locker room.

I turned the nob on the wall causing the water to stop.

Reaching for my towel it was no longer there.

I started to panic. Then I heard her laugh and say "I scared you didn't I."

She held out the towel.

I grabbed it.

"I thought someone was going to kill me before the best weekend of my life."I smiled

I went about my business in the locker room while getting dressed and making conversation.

We walked out to my car and she threw her bag in the back.

We started driving the opposite direction of the house.

"Ok at first I figured we might be going somewhere for dinner then I thought maybe a movie but now I feel like your kidnaping me." She laughed.

"Baby shhh...it's a surprise ." I kissed her cheek.

"Ok,fine!" She turned the music up and started singing along.

When I heard the song 'good night' it sounded familiar.

I started to sing it it reminded me of the date that me and Hanna had two weeks ago.

She smiled and kissed she pulled away she whispered "you know where I heard this song?"

Then it hit me

I had heard this song in the car with her on the way to our date.

I smiled and nodded saying "yes...first date in your car."

She smiled and kissed me then she looked up and laughed.

"I know where we're going! Your taking me to the city!" I smiled and gave up some of my surprise.

She was all excited probably because she's realizing that I was actually listening when she said she had never been to the city.

About an hour later she had fallen asleep with her head in my lap. I looked down and smiled she was just so beautiful.

I pulled Into the hotel pulled up the top on my car and slid out from under her. I checked us in and took our bags up.

"Baby wake up were here." She smiled and sat up her sleepy little eyes and messy hair.

I kissed her and took her hand giving my keys to the valet guys who nodded and took them handing me a ticket.

I walked her to our room.

"Wait don't open the door."she whispered. I turned confused.

She kissed me and smiled.

"First why are you doing this baby."she questioned.

"Hanna Marin I love you... I think I'm ready and I want to do this for you have a romantic weekend."

She smiled and whispered "I love you too."

I opened the door and luckily aria and spencer had already set up and left as I was walking into the lobby.

She gasped and jumped on bed she then whispered "get over here sexy."

I walked towards her and laid next to her she smiled and began kissing me.

Her touch sent me crazy I smiled. She put her hands on my waist and ran her kisses down and down.

She ran her fingers over the hem of my shirt and I nodded. She pulled it off and ran her hands up my back then over my shoulders.

She pulled away and whispered "are you sure? We don't have to."

I nodded and kissed her then removed her hands. Pulling her shirt off.

I kissed her collar bone. I kissed soft kisses she left a moan that sent me crazy.

I reached my hands to her back and took off her bra. I kissed my way over. Another she rolled taking me by surprise.

She held my held and then leaned down into me. Kissing every inch of my body.

The way she made me feel was took my bra and slowly slid the straps down until it was off. Then my shorts. She leaned into me. Kissing touching.

_Teasing._

"Please Hanna." I begged for her and she smiled.

"What happened to going slow?" She giggled against my neck.

"Please Han just mmm." I couldn't help but moan when Hanna slid her hands down to my thighs. She kissed my inner thigh till she reached my tugged them with her teeth. Until I pulled them off myself.

She looked surprised that I took them off myself.

I pulled her down and kissed her with everything I had. She pulled back to come for air.

Smiling she went back down trailing kisses down to my thighs.

She spread them apart and looked at me as if asking if the could, fuck yes she could.

I nodded and whispered "baby please just fuck me."

She slowly slid her finger in it hurt and felt good at the same Time.

"If it hurts ill stop and you know it."she whispered and she pumped her fingers.

**Hanna's POV**

After we had mind blowing sex she fell asleep and I held her I never wanted to let her go.

I wouldn't let her go. I felt good I loved her really loved her.

I was the one she had given her virginity to.

She laid in my arms and I couldn't help but smile.

Just two more weeks till we graduate.

I haven't thought about where ill go probably go to college here.

But shay where would she be who knew.

She rolled in my arms and we were now face to face.

I kissed the top of her forehead and crawled out of bed.

I picked up a pen and paper and wrote a note to shay.

Babe stay in the room went out be back around 12:00 -Han

It was already ten so I only needed a couple of hours.

When I had gotten out of the elevator there right in front of me stood my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hanna's POV **

"Hannah what are you doing here I thought you were at that shay girls house for the weekend."

She looked confused and worried but no anger.

"I-I mom I can explain I am with shay but we aren't friends and this was well a -."

My mother held her hand up to silence me.

She nodded " Hanna I already know about your interest in girls .. Hang on let me finish."

I was going to say something but she stopped me.

" last year on your birthday I saw you kissing a girl at first I thought is was a phase but you never talk about guys so when you spent so much time with shay I figured something was going on." I was In complete shock all I could manage was to wonder if dad knew too.

I always assumed her would throw me out.

"Mom d-does daddy know?" I asked hoping yes would be the answer I received.

Instead my mother shook her head no.

" he hasn't seen it he thinks you just don't want us to meet your boyfriends but I won't tell him anything until your ready."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered "thanks mom ."

She nodded "now when do I get to meet the lucky girl?" She was smiling.

"I can go wake her up if she isn't already and we can come back down in twenty minutes if you want." She nodded and kissed my cheek and walked away.

I walked into the room and shay was doing her hair.

"Babe apparently my mom is here too and she wants to meet you because somehow she knew we were together." Shay turned and looked shocked.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing she said.

She then dropped the curling iron on the conger and came to hug me.

"Yeah, she took it well she wants to take us for lunch."I whispered against her.

She nodded and went back to doing her hair when she finished we walked down stairs.

My mother was waiting like she said. She walked up and smiled "nice to meet you shay."

"You too ." Shay said.

'My mother looked at me and hugged me whispering "keep her she is unique ."

I pulled away smiling "shall we go?"

Me and shay nodded.

We were walking to a restaurant when I reached over and grabbed her hand.

She looked up a little shocked. I smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

She smiled 'I love you too'.

Over lunch with my mom we talked about school and my mom got to know shay better.

She kept asking questions like

Do you have a job?

Where you from?

Her last question caught me off guard.

"What are your plans after high school, like college ?"

Shay smiled " I applied at Columbia and a few other colleges in New York for criminal law I have my funding covered myself so I'm pretty much set for it."

That hit me hard...new York I didnt have a clue what I was going to do.

Maybe I could just apply some where closer to her.

Then I heard my mother say " Hanna what have you planned last time we talked it was small college where we live." I nodded and simply answered "that's the one."

I smiled gladly when the waiter brought the check.

As we walked back to the hotel once again I grabbed shays hand and locked our fingers.

We arrived shay and I said bye to my mother.

When we got in the room shay laid down on the bed.

"Baby come here." I walked to her and sat next to her.

She pulled me down face to face with her.

"You looked uncomfortable when we brought up college...why?"

She asked and I didn't expect it.

I kissed her "because what happens when you leave for New York ill be back home with out you."

She kissed me "you don't think I didn't think about that I'm so confused yeah ill be home every weekend to see you but I don't know if I could live with out this." She pulled me closer as she said her last words. I kissed her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Baby well make it ok I love you so much and you love me it will work."

I smiled and nodded. We laid tangled in each other until we fell asleep.

**Shays POV **

Honestly I don't know what I'd do without Hanna I don't want to think about it either.

_I'm running down the hall she's in front of me all I can see is blonde hair._

_She was wearing a black hoodie. _

_I was about to reach her when she jumped off the road down some hills._

_As she fell I saw her face._

_Alison._

"Baby are you ok?" Hannah asked as I sat up in bed completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah yeah just a bad dream." I tried to make it seem like I wasn't freaking out.

"Come here, it's gonna be ok." She wrapped her arms around me.

_Back into my sleep._

_I watched in horror as she fell then hands grabbed me._

_I turned._

_Toby. _

_"Let's go!" He was pulling me I had no Time to answer._

_The dream changed to darkness._


	9. Chapter 9

Shay's POV

She woke me up by showering small kisses on my face.

"Baby why?" I whined and she laughed.

This was so not funny.

"Because,were going home tonight and I want to explore the city."she whispered on my neck.

"Ok ok fine only because your the best girlfriend I could have!"we both giggled.

As I was walking to the shower I thought about my dream its weird ya know having dreams about your bestfriend and some guy you barely know.

I felt her hands wrap around me slowly pulling me closer.

"No shower lets just go." She whispered in my ear.

I turned in her arms and kissed her.

"Ok fine."

We walked to this diner and ate.

Then we went to a photo shop. The shop had cool cameras and stuff I naught Hanna one.

But she doesn't know because its being mailed. It's like a Polaroid camera it prints the picture instantly but it's different. It had a little handle and you spin it.

We also went to the mall and bought so many thingy I almost thought we couldn't Cary anymore.

We took a tour,and had ice cream.

Then we went in a music store and she knew by the way I looked at the piano I could play.

I hadn't played since my dad died.

He taught me how,but not by teaching like a teacher it was fun with him.

He had cancer for about two years before they even found it.

He always used to tell me he loved me no matter what as long as I was still smiling.

I looked just like him .

But I was yanked out if the thoughts of my father when she spoke.

"You played didnt you?"

All I could do Is nod.

I couldn't find words without crying I missed him.

"What made you stop ?"

I looked at her and a tear dropped she hugged me.

I there was more to me playing than just my dad.

"ok babe lets go home now." she smiled and kissed my temple.

she began driving and I fell into a peace full sleep.

hanna's POV

I was a little worried but I'm going to give her time to tell me.

From what I know her dad had cancer and her grandmother died of age.

She's been through a lot.

I could here buzzing from somewhere in the car so I reached over to find shays phone.

"Shays phone." I spoke quietly hoping not to wake her.

"Oh hey Hanna how was you guys weekend ?" I knew now it was aria.

"It was good I'm driving back she's alseep everything ok?"

I heard her sigh. What could be wrong ?

"Everything's fine. I suppose it's just Ali needs to talk to her about something and its a bit important but it can wait."

"Ok ill tell her when she wakes up by aria."

I put the phone down,and looked at shay.

Now I had two things on my mind.

Alison and shay

**_A/N _**

**_I know this is a short chapter but I've been super busy ill update more soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10

TWO WEEKS LATER

Shay's POV

It had been two weeks since Hanna and I did the nasty. In our case the amazing. She was beautiful and it amazes me.

We talked about college and I'm going to go to New York and she's going to stay. It kinda hurts to think I won't have her everyday but I love her.

We promised I'd come home on most weekends, and that we'd video chat no matter how busy.

I know I should be happy graduation is in three days but ill miss her a lot. Today her dad is taking her to school so It's just me. I feel like since we decided to go to different schools we haven't been as close. We haven't fallen out but it's more of a temporary separation. Well no not a separation but, I don't even know what to call it.

I can't think straight without her. She's my everything.

I love her.

I walked to my locker in silence. As I began to pull out books I felt hands around my waist. I turned to see Hanna smiling. "Hey gorgeous I've missed you." She whispered.

She kissed my cheek and pulled away.

I smiled. she was just so damn beautiful I loved her blonde hair and perfect smile.

"I've missed you too."

we made small conversation as she walked me to class.

"today,class you`ll be writing an essay about someone you love. "the teacher called as we walked into class Mrs. Montgomery, aria`s mom, was a great English teacher.

sometimes I feel like she helps me too much because in friends with her daughter.

aria is lucky her mom cares unlike mine. my mother never really did care much. our relationship was always mostly no talking at all.

my dad on the other hand I was his little girl. he would probably be proud of who i am today. he always had this bright smile on his face.

he was a doctor he always told me _its better to save a few lives than none._ my dad and i were really inseparable . i was his only child but, that wasn't as boring as you think he always took care of me when my mom would disappear for days. they split up when i was seven , it was hard but he made it easier than it should've been.

I miss him.

the bell brought me out of my memories.

as I walked down the hall ali came behind me. " hey shayyyy!" she called i turned and there stood the other three aria Alison and spencer.

smiling.

I walked over and aria and her short little fragile self hugged me.

" whoa guys what's up i fell like someone's going to tell me their leaving for another country."

they all laughed but Alison spoke first.

" no one is leaving yet but i just found out that im pregnant."

Hanna's POV

i was walking down the hall looking for spencer when i bumped into my brother.

"ben what are you doing here?"I questioned he looked really nervous now.

" I..I umm I was coming to say hi and bring you lunch." he smiled

he definitely made that up because there was no food in his hands.

" where's the food then liar."

" ok fine i came here to see my friend toby and my girlfriend goes to school here too."

" wait wait wait girlfriend?"

he nodded "yes girlfriend."

"well?"

"her name is Alison ."

i stood shocked shay had to know about this they were best friends.

did she know?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hanna's POV**

i rushed to tell shay about Alison and Ben, when suddenly I ran into Alison.

She smile and I just blurted "what the fuck?" She looked surprised.  
I wasn't angry I was just shocked she didn't tell me neither did shay but still.

"What's wrong Hanna."

"Maybe it's umm you not telling me your with my brother!"

She looked far too confused to know he was my brother.

"Ben, my brother you, dating him?"

She looked at me and nodded then the bell rang and she ran towards the bathroom.  
It was a little strange why not to class?

Then I walked into class and shay ran up to me and whispered  
"Get this Alison's pregnant."

I stood there shocked. Did Ben know?  
Did shay know it was Ben?  
I wonder how my parents would react...maybe I could tell dad about me and shay when he tells them he knocked up one of my friends.

"Hanna you okay?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah just did you know that Alison is with my brother like dating him?"

She looked from me to Ali who had now entered the class room.

**Alison's POV**

I was feeling sick, when they talk about morning sickness it doesn't just happen in the morning.  
I felt like if I ate anything I might just explode.

I wonder how hanna feels I'm sure that shay told her about the baby it's crazy.  
Like how am I going to pay for this little thing.  
What if Ben decides that he doesn't want to do this anymore?

I'm honestly breath taken by all of this just last month he was saving me from some drunk idiot.

**1 month back**

_It was really cold I was leaving the coffee shop when some guy walked up._

_"Hey baby you down to hang?"_

_I was honestly frightened he was creepy and you could smell the alcohol on him like a little bubble._

_"No thanks ."_

_As I was about to walk away I felt an hand on my arm._

_"I'm sorry sugar I made it seem like you had a choice."_

_Then as if he were super man "get off her."  
He was gorgeous. Tall blonde and very muscular._

_My type._

_"And what are you going to do." The very creepy guy asked._

_"I don't think you want to find out."_

_He let go and walked away_

_" hi I'm Ben."_

_He held out his hand.I took it._

_"Alison." I smiled but not to big._

_"Well Alison would you like some coffee I was about to go in then I saw that guy bothering you."  
He laughed_

_"Free coffee, sounds good." We both laughed._

_As we walked into the coffee shop he told me he had just moved here._

_We sat down, sipping our coffee.  
" so Ben why aren't you out partying its Friday after all."_

_"Well I just moved here and my sisters out with her friends so just me."_

_"Reasonable , how about we go see a movie and I saved your night."  
He nodded and we both left the coffee shop._


End file.
